


Persephone

by akatsuki_tsukiyomi (Yumi25Nakashima)



Series: First Blush [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Insecurity, Reader-Insert, Secret Relationship, Self-Doubt, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28526235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumi25Nakashima/pseuds/akatsuki_tsukiyomi
Summary: An artist and his muse.
Relationships: 2P Hetalia Ensemble/Reader, 2P South Italy/Reader
Series: First Blush [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089500





	Persephone

**Author's Note:**

> (F/N) - Reader's First Name  
> (L/N) - Reader's Last Name  
> Flavio Vargas - 2p! South Italy's human name  
> The italicised words (apart from the lyrics and the words that were purposely italicised) are quotes that I take no credit off.

Flashing cameras...

Blinding lights...

A red carpet...

_She hides her lies behind crystal eyes_

Beautiful and handsome men and women in designer suits and gowns...

The air of stardom...

It was maddeningly suffocating.

_And a smile that's painted on_

Posing and turning and walking and strutting. Everything seemed like a routine now — it felt very robotic, and her body felt like it was going on autopilot as she made her way down the red carpet, stopping only for pictures and seldom autographs as well as small talk with the other famous personalities. She looked around and felt a short tap on her shoulder, momentarily startling her before the familiar strong scent of a certain man's perfume hit her senses.

Turning around she gave a small smile to the person she owed the beautifully made gown she was wearing—the world-class designer, Flavio Vargas. He greeted her with the usual kisses on both cheeks while keeping his hands on her cold shoulders. The elegant sleeveless gown did nothing to keep her away from the chill of the cold Milan air. Beauty was a pain.

_Shivering cold on her bed of gold, e_ _merald rows and pink chiffon_

Flavio then slid his hand down to the small of her back and helped her up the small flight of steps towards the main photographers. The Italian man had his blond hair in the normal style but now he wore a dark pink pearl earring on one ear and had replaced his normal white coat for a bedazzled one with a matching sparkly pink scarf. She almost rolled her eyes at him for being too bright for the night but she knew that his answer would be somewhere along the lines of, ' _Bella, in fashion, there is no such thing as over-accessorising_ ,' with that damned glamorous accent of his.

After a couple of snaps and more than a few interviews by the media, she was privately led back to her hotel for the night. Upon arriving, she saw Flavio by the vanity. Slipping off the ridiculously high-heeled shoes she had sported, she carefully took off the pair of earrings that were adorned with precious stones and placed them inside the jewellery box. The blond Italian went behind her and unclasped the necklace and in turn, placed it in the box as well.

_They say, "Isn't she beautiful?"_

Walking out of the bathroom after successfully washing most of the makeup off, she went over to the full-sized mirror by the glass double doors of the entrance to the balcony. Turning her head from side to side, she made sure to check for any traces of leftover foundation or eyeliner. Stalling herself, her eyes swept over her figure multiple times. 

Her companion hummed behind her and rubbed her arms in a soothing manner.

_"A diamond in the rough"_

"I really want to tell the whole world you're mine, _amore_." **Love** He said in a soft tone as he gazed at her through the mirror. She blushed upon hearing his words and looked away. His pink orbs followed the movement of her face and his expression slightly dropped. His left hand ran through the several tangles of her locks and tucked some strands behind her ear before leaving a soft kiss on it with his full, plump lips.

"Now is not the time to be so self-conscious, _bell_ _a_." He whispered using a finger to turn her head back to look at herself. Biting her lip she furrowed her brows.

_She fills her glass up with their praises, but it's not enough_

"I'm not being self-conscious. I just, I just can't seem to see whatever you are seeing in me. All I see is someone who is paid to smile at the camera and pretend that she is living the dream life of any girl. Someone who must maintain a reputation and an image — someone who is expected to be perfect." The slight crack in her voice made Flavio's arms circle her waist tightly, bringing her flush against him. He hated it when she put herself so low. She was one of his most treasured and he couldn't even imagine being without her. She was his angel and he was his best when she was there.

He was always so anxious when she would start feeding down. He has seen the highest and greatest people fall hard. He had seen them break. He didn't, never wanted her to be like those stars that burnt out.

_"Isn't she wonderful?"_

"I'm just so tired of pretending. _My biggest fear isn't that you'll lie to me or that you'll cheat on me. My biggest fear is that you'll wake up before me one Sunday morning and instead of smiling and kissing me, you'll look at my sleeping body and you'll start to notice all my flaws. My tangled hair, my boney arms, the bags under my eyes, and the stretch marks over my butt and my legs. You'll think of all the problems I've caused because of my jealousy and all of the times I've accused you of things you didn't do. You'll remember how annoying it is that I always think I'm right and how I talk too much. You'll walk into the kitchen, brew a cup of coffee, stare at the pale morning rays of sunlight entering the window frame, and come to the conclusion that for no particular_ _reason, you don't love me anymore_." She turned to face him with eyes like glass. She was sniffling and her eyes were like that of a lost child and it made Flavio crumble. He was always a sucker for her tears—false or not.

_"A vision from a dream"_

"Don't leave me. Please, I don't want to be alone anymore."

_But no one there can hear her scream_

His hands found purchase at her hips and lightly traced over her pelvis with his thumbs. He leaned down and brought her lips into a steaming and passionate kiss that left them pulling away, breathless. Softly cupping her cheek he made her look him in the eyes. After the kiss, she had shed a few drops of tears but now, her face held curiosity and content as she waited for his next move.

"I would never leave you. You are the most precious thing to me in the world, _bella_. You make me laugh, you make me cry, you make me feel like I'm soaring, and sometimes you make me feel like I'm drowning. But above all that, you make me feel happy. And that's one of the hardest things to find in this cruel world. I wouldn't trade that for anything, and I know that I always say that I love you, but I don't say it out of habit. I want you to know that I'm here for you and that I'm always a shoulder to cry on, a friend to laugh with, and your lover to be with. _I'm here to stay_."

The blond led her over to the kingsized bed and gently laid her on her back on the satin sheets. 

_Darling, beware the girl w_ _ho shares the air of kings_

If he was to be in love, even if it meant digging his own grave, he was willing to fall as deep as he possibly could.

_She's only a heart that's aching, a_ _n angel with borrowed wings_

**\---**

_And from on high_ **  
**

As soon as Flavio had stepped into the interview room, the press had stood and the cameramen were all discreetly pushing and shoving each other just to get a record of what the fashion designer had to say. He had just recently announced to the public that for the past year, he was in an exclusive relationship with (F/n) (L/n). It caused quite the uproar, featuring their faces on the covers of magazines, talk shows, news channels, and on various social media sites. There were minimal negative and violent reactions towards his rather bold statement that " _(F/n) is mine and I am hers_ ", and even then, the rush and excitement had not died from the crowd.

  
_She'll close her eyes now as she sings_

"Flavio, the news has sent the whole world into a frenzy. None of us could have guessed that you were actually in a relationship with (F/n). What do you think made you fall for her? She is known for being kind and passionate, yes, and incredibly and ridiculously beautiful and irresistible, no doubt about that, but what specific quality made you love the ever-gorgeous model?" The interviewer asked pointing the microphone towards him. A small smile graced his lips as he leaned back in the leather seat with the mic in one hand.

"There is no specific quality that I love about her because I love her for who she is. I love her because she's beautiful and kind, I love her because she's passionate. But I also love her because she chose me of all people to show her true self—she chose to be vulnerable to me, and only me." There were a few nods of approval by the newscasters and press as they jotted down what he had said. He placed a hand to his heart and blew a kiss to one of the cameras making the crowd go wild.

_Nothing but spirit that's breaking, a_ _n angel with borrowed wings_

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally published in Wattpad on Feb 14, 2016.


End file.
